Web of Spider-Man (TV Series)
Web of Spider-Man is an CGI TV series based on the Marvel Comics character, Spider-Man and also set within the CMCAU. Cast Main * Jeremy Shada - Peter Parker/Spider-Man Supporting * Markie Post - Aunt May Parker * Daran Norris - J. Jonah Jameson * Laura Vandervroot - Mary Jane Watson * Jack DeSena - Harry Osborn * Hynden Walch - Gwen Stacy * David Faustino - Eugene "Flash" Thompson * Kevin Michael Richardson - Robbie Robertson * Vanessa Marshell - Detective Jean DeWolff * Kurtwood Smith - Captain George Stacy * Laura Bailey - Betty Brant * Kari Whalgren - Felicia Hardy/Black Cat, Dr. Ashley Kafka * David Kaye - Colonel John Jameson * Bumper Robinson - Randy Robertson * Tara Strong - Sally Avril * David DeLauise - Kenny "King Kong" McFarlane * Kimberly Brooks - Glory Grant * Jessica DiCicco - Liz Allan * Matt Lanter - Ned Leeds * Fred Tatasciore - Max Modell * Yuri Lowenthal - Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider * Rino Romano - Richard Parker * Jennifer Hale - Mary Parker * Dee Bradley Baker - Dr. Curt Connors Allies * Antagonists * Armin Shimerman - Green Goblin ** Neil Patrick Haris - Norman Osborn * Corey Burton - Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus, Gustav Fires/Gentleman * Nolan North - Max Dillon/Electro * John DiMaggio - Alex O'Hirn/Rhino, Raymond Bloch/Ox * Rick D. Wasserman - Herman Schultz/Shocker * Robin Aktin Downes - Quentin Beck/Mysterio * Steven Blum - Lizard, Dr. Miles Warren/Jackal, Kaine Parker * J.B. Blanc - Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter * Dwight Schultz - Adrian Toomes/Vulture * Dee Bradley Baker - Mac Gargan/Scorpion, Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan, Man-Wolf * Liam O'Brien - Dmitri Smerydakov/Chameleon * Fred Tatasciore - Flint Marko/Sandman * Crispin Freeman - Eddie Brock, Jr./Venom * Fred Tatasciore - Carnage ** Scott Menville - Cletus Kasady * Mark Rolston - Wilson Fisk/Kingpin * Brad Garrett - Hammerhead * Jonathan Adams - Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone * James Sie - Martin Li/Mr. Negative * Corey Feldman - Jackson Brice/Montana * Brent Sniper - Phineas Mason/Tinkerer * Maurice LaMarche - Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane * Paul Eiding - Spencer Symthe * Benjamin Diskin - Alistair Symthe/Spider-Slayer * Charlie Adler - Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin * Tara Strong - Dr. Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit * Charlie Schlatter - James Sanders/Speed Demon * Estelle - Elizabeth Rawson/Knockout * April Winchell - Leeann Foreman/Whiplash * Michaela Deitz - Beatta Dubiel/Bloodlust * Deedee Magro - Danielle Forte/Mindblast * Daran Norris - Abner Jenkins/Beetle, Dr. Jonathan Ohnn/Spot * Dave Boat - Maxwell Markham/Grizzly * Thomas F. Wilson - Morris Bench/Hydro-Man * Jeremy Shada & Frank Welker (spliced voice) - Doppelganger * Greg Ellis - Fred Myers/Boomerang Episodes Season 1 # "Spiders & Masks": While ready to graduating high school, Peter Parker must first begins of both helping Aunt May with bills and finding a job at the Daily Bugle, run by J. Jonah Jameson, who see Spider-Man nothing as a menace. He begins battling his first supervillain, the Chameleon, the master of disguise, who seek to frame him for crimes, causing Spider-Man to be on the run from the police as he seek to catch the Chameleon and clear his name. # "Shriek of the Vulture": While having his first day of college at the Empire State University, Spider-Man set out to stop a criminal know as the Vulture who stealing jewelry. # "Armed and Dangerous": Spider-Man beings facing his new enemy, Dr. Octopus, who happens to be Peter's old summer scientist teacher who got his nervous system fused with his four robotic arms in a lab accident, thus becoming a dark version of himself. Now, Spider-Man must defeats him before his crime spree could get out of hands. # "Sandy Day": Flint Marko, an pretty thug, seek to get rid of Spider-Man, begins to gain sand-like powers after escape from prison and enter a nuclear testing site on a beach and called himself, the "Sandman". Now, Spider-Man must find a way of how to defeat a foe who he can't touch. # "Hunting Seasons": Russian hunter, Sergei Kravinoff, also know as Kraven the Hunter, arrives to America where he reveal to hunt down his most elusive prey of all: Spider-Man! As Spidey try to survive from Kraven's traps, he try to become a tutor to his best friend, Harry Osborn. Meanwhile, Harry's dad, Norman Osborn begins to hear voices in his head. # "It's All a Mystery": When Spider-Man is see robbing a bank, Peter think that someone is posing as his alter ego. Than, an mysterious new hero named Mysterio arrives and told J. Jonah Jameson that he would defeats Spider-Man in the George Washington Bridge. But, after being defeated by Mysterio, Spider-Man must defeats him again and clear his name. # "Enter: Electro": As Peter seek to have enough money to saves his Aunt May from illness, Spider-Man battles the electricity villain, Electro, who seek to turn all of New York into an permanent blackout. # "Night of the Lizard": When his biology teacher, Dr. Curt Connors transform himself into an six-foot tall humanoid lizard-like monster while using lizards' DNA to grow back his right arm. Spider-Man set out to create a antidote for the poor doctor before his condition become permanent forever. # "Six": After breaking out prison together, Dr. Octopus, Electro, Sandman, Vulture, Kraven, and Mysterio all band together as the Sinister Six. Meanwhile, Spider-Man begins to suddenly losing his powers. As things wasn't bad enough, the Sinister Six kidnaps Aunt May, Jameson, and Betty, now Spidey must defeats his six enemies. But with raises a question: how will Spider-Man defeats six of his enemies without his powers? # "Kingpinned": As Peter begins fighting off regular criminals where he soon begin facing the crime boss, the Kingpin, who seek to get rid of Spider-Man. Meanwhile, Peter begins to juggles of being a tutor to Liz Allan, hanging out with Harry, and trying to meeting his idol, Max Modell. # "The Green Goblin's Strikes!": Seeking to save OsCorp from Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin, Norman Osborn begins testing chemical which start a lab accident. After waking ups, Norman start seeking to kills Fisk as the villainous Green Goblin, leading him into a fight with Spider-Man. # "What a Shock!": After escaping from prison after creating to shocking gauntlets, thug Herman Schultz become the "Shocker" and start his new crime spree, as Spider-Man try to stop him, he gain help from the Armor Avenger, Iron Man, who he learn that Shocker was a ex-Stark Industries scientist who was a nobody. # "Sting of the Scorpion": Seeking to get rid of Spider-Man, Kingpin sent in his minion, Mac Gargan to destroy Spider-Man. Using a DNA of a scorpion and gaining a Scorpion-like mecha suit, Mac become the Scorpion to hunt down and kills Spider-Man. # "An Unbreakable Hide": When dim-witted gangster, Alex O'Hirn, had enough of Spider-Man always foiling his robberies, he breaks into a Horizon Labs building and steal a Rhino-like mecha suit and uses to make rampage as the "Rhino". Spider-Man must find a way of how to defeats this unbreakable villain before he could destroy all of Manhatten while also going on his first day with Mary Jane! # "The Fantastic Spider-Man": Spider-Man goes on a fantastic adventure with the Fantastic Four where he help them of stopping their enemies, the Frightful Four, who gain an member in their rank, the Sandman. # "The Man Without Fears": When the circus come to town, Spider-Man soon learn that the Circus of Crime' leader, the Ringmaster hypnotized peoples to being robbed. As Spider-Man got himself being hypnotized, the Man Without Fears, Daredevil arrives. # "Double or Nothing": Chameleon escapes from jail and decide to seek revenge on Spider-Man. Now, Spider-Man must defeats the Chameleon while trying to getting his homework done. # "Return of the Green Goblin": Norman begins to remember that he's the Green Goblin and decides to destroy Spider-Man. After that, he uncover Spider-Man's identity and decide to hunt down and kills his loved ones. Now, Spider-Man must defeats the Goblin and saves his loved ones before it's two late. # "Showdown, Pt. 1": As Spider-Man begins figuring out a way of ended the Green Goblin's madness, Osborn start freeing Dr. Octopus, Rhino, Shocker, Mysterio, Sandman, and Kraven and make them an new Sinister Six to hunt down Spider-Man while he begins to planning big. # "Showdown, Pt. 2": Season 2 # "Man-Spider, Pt. 1": # "Man-Spider, Pt. 2": # "The Spider-Slayer": # "The Terrible Tinkerer": # "Enforcement": # "The Beetle": # "Hydro": # "Black Cat": Spider-Man encounter a thief know as the Black Cat, while that, Peter meets the new girl, Felicia Hardy, who he think that there something fishy about her. # "Electric Shock!": When Electro and Shocker both break out of jail and works together to destroy Spider-Man, Spider-Man must think of a way of defeating the two shocking villains. Meanwhile, Eddie Brock, Peter's rival, start becoming more jealous of him. # "Symbiosis, Pt. 1": When J. Jonah Jameson's son, John Jameson return from space where he being in black goo where scientists begins to studying. But, the goo escapes and attaching on Spider-Man, giving him a new black suit which also gives him enhanced strength which he begins using to battle threats. # "Symbiosis, Pt. 2": After defeating Boomerang and several jewelry robbers, Peter start to feel different where he begin feeling a bit angry. While that, Dr. Octopus formed an new Sinister Six, consisting of himself, Boomerang, Hydro-Man, Rhino, Scorpion, and Mysterio. As Spider-Man quickly battling the new Sinister Six, something telling him that to focus more on them. # "Symbiosis, Pt. 3": When Peter begins to acting selfish to his friends and family. While that, Spider-Man battles Beetle, Vulture, and Shocker, who has all giving upgrade by the Tinkerer. Meanwhile, Aunt May begins to has a heart attack. # "Symbiosis, Pt. 4": Peter become more better and distant from his closet friends and loved ones, eventually start to driving off and lashing both his friend and family and even start seeking money, Spider-Man confronts the Kingpin who offer a job which he order him to not fight crime for a week. Than, after getting a reality check from none other than Flash Thompson, Peter realizes that his new suit is the Symbiote and being taking over his mind and switching his personally where he begins a battle inside of his mind with the Symbiote, with helps from his Uncle Ben. # "Symbiosis, Pt. 5": After getting rid of the Symbiote and turn down the offer with Kingpin, Peter goes back to his red and blue costume. But, he learn that Symbiote has a new host, Eddie Brock, who become Venom and now knowing Spider-Man's secrets, thanks to the Symbiote, he start hunting down Spidey's friends, families, and even his loved ones. Now, Spider-Man must defeats Venom! # "The Spider, the Goblin, and the Crime-Master!, Pt. 1": # "The Spider, the Goblin, and the Crime-Master!, Pt. 2": # "Double Trouble": # "Syndication": # "Clock and Dagger": # "Remember When?": Season 3 # "The Hobgoblin": # "Breakout": # "Punishment": # "Goblin War, Pt. 1": # "Goblin War, Pt. 2": # "Uncanny": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": # "": Season 4 # Trivia *The series takes elements from the mainstream Spider-Man comic series, the Ultimate Spider-Man comic series, Spider-Man: The Animated Series, the Sam Raimi's Spider-Man Trilogy, The Spectacular Spider-Man, the Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man comic series, and the Spidey comic series. Category:Billy2009 Category:CMCAU Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider Man Category:Spider-man Category:Marvel Comics Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Television Series Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer animation